


An Engaging Surprise!

by Ialwaysaslutforcats



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A whole new world, Candles, Engagement, I can show you the world, M/M, Plane, Romance, Sex, keep it it looks better on you, you look great in that jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ialwaysaslutforcats/pseuds/Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe surprises Finn in the hanger with a rather large surprise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Engaging Surprise!

Finn lay on his bed, he just fit on it due to his tall stature and as he stood up he cursed as he banged his head on the roof of the room. The rooms were defiantly bigger back when he was a Storm Trooper. He sighed, rubbed his head and started to leave his room. When he did he saw Poe in the corridor, otherwise the ship was quiet and still. Poe stood, leaning slightly against a wall, with a rose in his mouth. He clinked a bottle of bubbly and two glasses together dexterously in one hand and motioned for Finn with the other. Finn smiled broadly and followed as Poe led him toward the flight deck. Poe placed the bottle on the ground next to the plane, along with the rose and glasses and suddenly burst into song.

“I can show you the world!” he reached for Finn and spun him around. “Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me Finn, now when did you last let your heart decide?” He looked into Finns eyes and bit his lip as he spun him once more.

“I can open your eyes!” he continued, pretending to open Finns eyes dramatically. “Take you…” he paused, pulling Finns body close to his, so close Poe could feel Finns hot breath on his face like a warm Mediterranean wind. “Wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride.”  
He winked at Finn and stepped away, bemused by the awed look on Finns face. “A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view! No-one to tell us no, or where to go. Or say we’re only dreaming!” And with a dramatic flourish he fell to one knee and produced a box. Finn looked shocked and glanced around to see if anyone was around. They were alone. Poe opened the box to reveal a ring with a large diamond on it, “Finn, will you be in a whole new world with me?” 

Finn gasped, and thinking he stared to walk over to Poe. Prostrate and earnest, all he wanted was a yes from his favorite ex-storm trooper. Finn picked up the box and looked, then put it in his pocket and grabbed Poes hands, they started to circle again as Finn started to sing, “I’m like a shooting star, I’ve come so far, I must go forward. I’ll be your space hubby!” And with that he kissed Poe on the mouth, their desire for one another growing. 

Finn pulled off his jacket and said, “I’m sure they won’t mind if we borrow a plane!” Poe laughed heartily and nearly ran to follow Finn into the plane. Soon enough the bottle and glasses were forgotten and the screen began to fog up. All that could be heart across the hangar was “by the power of the force!”


End file.
